The Violation
by gdbt
Summary: The gang moves onto high school. Binky and Buster join the football team. An out of control obsession has tragic repercussions.


As Arthur and his crew got to high school, they remained friends, but naturally their interests diverged somewhat. Arthur joined the band. The Brain became a key contributor to the Math Olympiad team. Francine starred on the track team. Sue Ellen started a campaign to raise money for Haiti earthquake victims. Fern joined the school newspaper. Muffy started dating a popular senior. None of them had quite the impact on the school as Binky and Buster.

Binky, although older than his peers due to being held back a year, had a size and strength that was immense even considering his age. Although only a freshman, his prowess on the football field attracted immediate attention. Weeks after playing his first game, he had received 15 scholarship offers from division one schools. Buster, while not particularly interested in athletics at Lakewood, joined the football team to gain attention from his father who had recently moved back to town after losing his job as a pilot. Despite his slight frame, his rabbit genetics enabled him to move with a speed and agility rarely seen. Following a game in which he had two punt return touchdowns, Fern dubbed him in the school paper the "Elwood City Flyer". The nickname stuck. While Buster received interest from division one schools, he did not receive any scholarship offers. Schools told him they were concerned about his build and suggested he start lifting weights to improve his physique.

Eager to impress his father, Buster turned to the one person he knew with plenty of muscle: Binky. "Binky, I need to get big fast. What do I need to do," Buster asked his large friend.

Binky: "Buster, first things first you need to get your diet fixed. No more trips to the Sugar Bowl. We need to get you on protein shakes. Workouts before school and after school."

Although the work was hard, it paid off after a few months. Buster was still skinny, but there was now clearly some definition. Binky noticed the development in Buster's muscles too. In fact, Binky took a really keen interest in Buster's muscles. In spite of his interest in ballet, no one had discovered his terrible secret. Binky was gay.

Binky tried to talk himself into girls. "Maybe in a few years I'll take out D.W." he told himself. However as he spent more time with Buster his feelings began to clarify. "I'm gay and in love with a rabbit named Buster" he whispered to himself one night before going to bed. Buster was very thankful for Binky's help in the weight room. This gratitude led Binky to believe maybe there was mutual interest, so one day he decided to take a chance.

Buster and Binky were alone in the locker room after a heavy lifting session. Binky decided this was his opportunity. He took off his shirt and pants and said to Buster, "That session was intense. We should probably take showers." Buster was hot and sweaty too, so he walked into the shower stall next to Binky's without a clue what Binky's intentions were.

Raising his mouth towards the showerhead singing bits and pieces of Crazy Bus, Buster began to lather his body was soap. The soap slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. Buster casually bent over to pick up the soap when he felt something from behind. "Binky what are you doing," he yelled.

Shocked by this reaction, Binky snapped. He grabbed Buster by his neck and proceeded to rape him. When he was done, he stroked Buster's ears in an affectionate manner as if his advances had in fact been welcome. Indeed, as he walked out the door of the locker room he smiled and said to himself "I have a boyfriend." Buster on the other hand was still on the floor of shower crying to himself. After two hours he finally was able to stop crying and limped home.

Buster cried himself to sleep that night and the next few nights. He felt a deep sense of violation over what happened. He could not bring himself to going back to school knowing Binky would be there. He faked a variety of symptoms and was able to talk his mom into letting him stay home from school the entire week. When Friday afternoon came, there was a knock on Buster's door. It was Arthur.

Arthur: "He where have you been, buddy? Everybody's been worried about you. I brought your homework for you."

Buster: "Oh you can take that homework and shove it up your ass, Arthur".

Arthur: "Buster, what's going on? There's no reason for you to be mad at me."

At this point everything that has been boiling up for the week came forth with a flood of tears. "Binky raped me, Arthur. He raped me! We were in the locker room and he raped me."

Arthur: "What! You need to go to the police."

Buster's mom [coming inside room after hearing all the crying]: "What's going on, Buster?"

Arthur: "Binky raped Buster, Mrs. Baxter."

Buster's mom fainted and fell against Buster's dresser. Arthur took charge and ran into the living room. He dialed 9-1-1.

Arthur [to 911]: "We just found out my best friend Buster was raped by Binky Barnes. His mom fainted from the shock and hit her head. I think she's hurt. Send the police and an ambulance."

The end.

Epilogue:  
The police arrested Binky Barnes and charged him as an adult with one count of rape. A jury convicted him and sentence him to 20 years to life in prison in part due to Buster's tearful testimony in court.

Following the case, Buster's life had its ups and downs. He played four years at USC and made the NFL. He also had a series of unsuccessful relationships leading to five kids (all with different mothers). The people that doubted Buster could stand up to the pounding of football were finally vindicated in Buster's sixth season. A bonecrushing hit ripped his right knee apart. Following surgery, he tried to return to the NFL, but was never the same. He was cut soon after returning. Without the fame and money of the NFL, Buster was no longer able to keep his demons at bay. Just days short of his 30th birthday, Buster hanged himself. His funeral brought all his old friends back together. They started a scholarship foundation to honor the memory of their friend.


End file.
